I'm With You
by Twilight Feather
Summary: Mokuba Kaiba thinks his life has no meaning, and decides to commit suicide, that is until Seto stops him from doing it. There is a blizzard and Mokuba may not survive, because he is in the middle of things. [Fluff] (Complete)
1. Suicide Attempts

Im With You 'His tragic demise' Disclaimer: As always, the YGO characters aren't mine, neither is the title to the story. It's by Avril Lavigne, my #3 favorite, after Simple Plan and Skye Sweetnum and Clay Aiken, that is. Mokuba's Point of view on the first chapter.  
  
NOTE: Created on:: 20-Feb-04  
  
Seto: Why must you do this to me? Kohaku: Do what? Seto: Torment me. Kohaku: For the good of the story. Seto: x_xYeah, right. Kohaku: It's true. But... just for this... *calls her mini-dragons* Seto:O.o Reddie, Cursie and White: Yes? Kohaku: Do anything in your power to make sure Seto doesn't kill me because of the events in this story bring great tragedy... Seto: Great, you sound like Ishizu now. Kohaku: ^^; Anyway, on with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, Lemon/Lime(maybe), suicide attemps, -angst, sibling f'luff- Character death...  
  
Pairups: YamixYugi SetoxJou MalikxRyou BakuraxMarik HondaxShizuka  
  
Gimme someone for Otogi, pleaseeeee!!!!!!! I can NEVER think of a guy OR girl for him!X_x  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I stood at the top of Kaiba Corporation, ready to jump and fall to my demise. I clutched the locket in my hand, of Seto, my big brother. He was always looking out for me. Like with Pegasus, Noah, the Big 5, Marik, and the Rare Hunters. But one day, it all changed; he started to destroy himself, and he didn't know that the effects of his doings wouldn't affect me, just him. Well, he was wrong. I started to think Seto didn't love me anymore, if he was pushing me to do this because he wanted me gone. I mean, I killed mom; why would that not be a good reason to be rid of me? I started to sing a song I heard earlier on the radio today.  
  
"I'm standing on the bridge.  
Waiting in the dark.  
I thought that you'd be here, by now."  
  
"Mokuba!! Stop!!"  
  
"There's nothing but the rain.  
No footsteps on the ground.  
I'm listening but there's no sound."  
  
"Onegai! Mokuba, stop!"  
  
"Isin't anyone trying to find me?  
Wont somebody come take me home?"  
  
"Mokuba!!!!"  
  
"It's a damn, cold night.  
Tryin' to figure out this life.  
Won't you take me by the hand."  
  
'Does he really mean this?'  
  
"Take me somewhere now.  
I don't know who you are but I..."  
  
"Mokuba, no, stop! Gomen ne, Gomen ne, Mokuba!"  
  
"I'm with you.  
Looking for a place.  
Searching for a face.  
Is anybody here I know?"  
  
"Mokuba... no... you aren't... "  
  
I took a step forward, ignoring the person's cries. I kept on singing.  
  
" 'Cause nothing's going right.  
And everything's a mess.  
And no one likes to be alone."  
  
'Mokuba, he means it... '  
  
"Isin't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't anyone come take me home?"  
  
"Mokuba, please, no!"  
  
"It's a damn, cold night.  
Trying to figure out this life.  
Take me by the hand.  
Take me somewhere new.  
I don't know who you are but I... "  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I'm with you!  
I'm with you!  
Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind."  
  
"Mokuba, watch out!"  
  
I suddenly fell... slowly... slowly... but then it stopped. I felt someone grab my leg, and pull me in their arms. My eyes were closed so I couldn't see.  
  
"I'm with you.  
It's a damn, cold night.  
Trying to figure out this life...  
Wont you... take me by the hand...  
Take me... somewhere new...  
I'm with you..."  
  
"Gomen ne, Gomen ne, Mokuba. I had no idea. Please... can you forgive me?"  
  
I gasped and opened my eyes. Sure enough, it was my big brother. I started crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Ssh... ssh..."Seto said.  
  
I cried in his chest while he comforted me.  
  
"Let's go home, Mokuba,"Seto said, smiling at me.  
  
"Home sounds good,"I said, snuggling closer and closer to Seto. He was so warm.  
  
"Gomen ne, Mokuba. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"On one condition,"I said, smiling up at him.  
  
"What's that?"he asked.  
  
"No more destroying yourself... "I burried my face in his chest, and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little while later, I opened my eyes, and still in Seto's arms, and a blanket was wrapped around us.I looked up at Seto, who was clutching me like a life line and sleeping. I smiled. I turned around, to face my step-sister, Chiharu. She was talking with Yugi on the couch. It was Yami, but they switch sometimes. Jou and Anzu were there, too. I leaned back into Seto, moaned, and was instantly asleep again in Seto's arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kohaku: ^^;*passes out tissues*  
  
Joey: That was... cool...  
  
Seto: Mokuba...  
  
Kohaku: He's still alive, idiot. I didn't kill him.  
  
Seto: Proove it.  
  
Kohaku: ^^;*claps hands together*  
  
Mokuba: *appears* Huh? What? Who?  
  
Seto: Heh... but if you try to kill him I swear I'll--  
  
Kohaku: Kill me and I'll pay severe consequences. Riiight. I'm SO sure.  
  
Joey: Who's the authoress, Seto?  
  
Kohaku: ^^! YAY!! Joey's on my side!!  
  
Joey: Why wouldn't I be? I'd choose you any day over Kaiba.  
  
Kohaku: Why, thankyou, Joey.  
  
Joey: ^.^  
  
Kohaku: Now you can be in my stories all the time!!  
  
Joey: Aw, right!!  
  
Kohaku: ^.^ Anyone on YOUR side, Seto?  
  
Mokuba: Count me in!!!!!!!!  
  
Kohaku: *mutters: well, duh.*  
  
Seto: What was that?  
  
Kohaku: ^^; Uh, nothing, nothing! Bye! Click that purple review button and tell me if you want the story to continue!^^; Bye! 


	2. Snow Blizzard

I`m With You Chapter 2 Snow Blizzard ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Yaoi pairings: YamixYugi SetoxJou MalikxRyou BakuraxMarik  
  
Non-yaoi HondaxShizuka Anzu/Otogi  
  
I might decide to change them....  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Chiharu looked at Mokuba, who was just falling asleep again.  
  
"Poor kid,"said Chiharu.  
  
"You really never *did* tell us about what happened,"Jou said. Yugi nodded.  
  
"Mokuba comit--well almost comitted suicide,"Chiharu explained, looking sadly over at Mokuba who was nestled in Seto's arms, clutching his shirt.  
  
"He what?! How?!"Jou spat.  
  
Mokuba stirred.  
  
"Jou, shh!!"Chiharu yelled/whispered, pointing over to Seto and Mokuba.  
  
"Whoops, sorry,"he replied. He looked over at them. 'I'm glad they're all right,'he thought.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A little while later, Seto woke up to find Mokuba still in his arms and a blanket wrapped around him. He was also clutching Seto's shirt like a life line, tightly. Seto smiled. 'I'm so glad he's all right, now,'Seto thought. Then, he heard talking. He looked over to the couch and saw Chiharu, Jou and Yugi talking to each other. Seto rolled his eyes. He was about to say something to Jou when Mokuba stirred and looked up at Seto.  
  
"Hey, big brother."  
  
"You ok, now?"Seto asked. Mokuba nodded.  
  
Seto then whispered something in Mokuba's ear and his eyes lit up.  
  
"Really?"he asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"All right!!"Mokuba cheered. He dragged Seto out of the door because he took so long to get ready. Jou gave Yugi a confused look and Yugi just shrugged.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Seto, where exactly are we going to eat?"Mokuba asked. "There are SO many restaurants in Domino that..."  
  
Before Mokuba could finish, a snow storm started.  
  
'Well...it is December,'Seto thought.  
  
Mokuba was trying to stand his ground, because the blizzard was just to strong for him and it was pulling him away. He grasped his jacket before it flew away.  
  
"Mokuba, just hang on! Let's just go home!"Seto yelled over the blowing wind.  
  
"Yeah, but, how exactly ARE we gonna do THAT?!"Mokuba yelled.  
  
"I'm not sure. But trust me, we'll get home,"Seto yelled.  
  
Mokuba screamed because the powerful winds had blown him across the town.  
  
"MOKUBA!"Seto yelled.  
  
"SETO, WHERE ARE YOU?!"Mokuba yelled. He was too cold to move any longer. He fainted in a snow bank. Seto could tell because he heard a small noise.  
  
'He's probably freezing,'Seto thought, frantically, trying to get to Mokuba.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chiharu looked miserably at the window. It had been almost an hour ago since the blizzard began, and Seto and Mokuba were right in the middle of it. She started to sob, putting her head in her hands. Yugi looked at her, and he was sad for Chiharu...but then, they heard desperate knocking on the door. Chiharu looked up, and walked over to the door, tears streaming down her face. She opened the door to reveal......  
  
"Seto!"she screamed. She helped him settle down in a chair.  
  
"Mokuba...he's in...danger,"Seto panted.  
  
"Don't worry, Seto. We'll find him. I'll go look for him. Yugi, you, Anzu and Jou stay here and look after Seto,"Chiharu said, looking worriedly at him. Yugi nodded, but Seto stepped in front of her.  
  
"No...Chiharu I'm not letting you go out there on your own,"Seto said.  
  
"But Seto!"Chiharu cried. "MOKUBA'S OUT THERE COLD AND SCARED!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: ^_^!Cliffy! Sorry guys! Had to leave ya there! I wanted to get this chapter finished because people are wondering what happened to this story? :S Anyway, I would like suggestions for chapter 3! Thankies!  
  
-Kohaku 


	3. Finding The Lost

Kohaku: Welcome! Sorry for the long wait in updating! I had major writer's block on Chapter 3! Well, here it is! I decided to not make this yaoi...sorry!   
  
Disclaimer: Weither you like it or not, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ;; Chiharu's POV   
  
Chapter 3: Finding The Lost  
  
That hit Seto hard as a rock. His expression turned into one of anger and he left the house in a flash.  
  
"Seto! You can't go out there in this blizzard!"I cried out to him, but it was all ready too late, for he was gone, no where to be seen.  
  
The others stood there in silence. I just stared out the door, and at the spot where Seto once stood.  
  
Suddenly, I just had this urge to put my jacket on and go out and look for him. And you know what? I did just that.  
  
"Chiharu, what are you thinking?!"Yugi yelled.  
  
"Yeah, are you nuts?!"Téa cried.  
  
I turned to face them, tears streaming down my face like waterfalls. The others gasped. "I'm sorry,"I said. "But Seto and Mokuba are the only family I have left, and I'm not ready to lose them!" I ran out the door in tears.  
  
Outside, I used a protective barrier around me to keep me warm and shield me from the blizzard. I saw a huge snow bank, but didn't pay any attention to it. That is, until I saw people around it. Ambulances and police cars were there too. So was Seto. I knew something bad must've happened. But...after what I said to him, does Seto still care for me?  
  
Suddenly, I gasped. I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up and noticed that it was Seto.  
  
"Don't do something foolish like this,"he said to me. "You should've just stayed home and waited for me.."  
  
"Seto, I..."I started. "I don't want to lose you..."  
  
"I don't want to lose you, either, all right?"Seto said, wiping my tears away. "We may have all ready lost Mokuba."  
  
"What...do you mean, oniichan?"I asked.  
  
"The people over there say he's been burried in that snow bank,"he said quietly. I felt him grip me tighter, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I looked at the snow bank.  
  
'Mokuba......'I thought to myself, looking at the snow bank. 'If your in there, alive, please come out. We are worried sick about you, kid.'  
  
Suddenly, a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere. Seto held me tight, making sure not to let me go. The snow was blown away. We looked over at where the snow bank used to be. There was an unconsious Mokuba lying there. Seto's and my eyes both widened with fright. Would he make it? Or was he all ready dead...?  
  
A few minutes later, Seto and I were waiting in the hospital lobby, for the nurse to come out and tell us how Mokuba was doing, if he was still with us.  
  
Seto was still hugging me, not wanting me to leave him. It was all ready 9 o' clock, and I was getting tired. I yawned and Seto looked at me.  
  
"Tired?"he asked me as I nodded. I was just about to go to sleep when the nurse came out with a smile on her face.  
  
"How is Mokuba?"I heard Seto ask the nurse.  
  
"He is resting in his room,"the nurse said quietly. "He will need to stay here at the hospital for a few days. You may see him if you wish. He wants to see you desperatley."  
  
Seto nodded and he guided me to Mokuba's room, since I was so tired I could barely stand.  
  
We both sat down, looking at our brother, who was sleeping soundly. I saw Seto take hold of Mokuba's hand, and gasped at how cold it was.  
  
Mokuba slowly opened his eyes and blinked.  
  
"Niisama......?"he asked weakly and hoarsely. Seto nodded.  
  
"Niisama.......,"Mokuba painfully smiled.  
  
"Sh,"Seto told him. "You just rest."  
  
Mokuba nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
I knew this was going to be a looooooooooooooong night for the three of us.   
  
Kohaku: Well, the reason I did change it so it wasn't Yaoi because the plot wouldn't work! Sorry guys! I was really hoping I could make this work, but it didn't. Review anyway!. 


	4. Heartbreak at the hospital

Well, what do you think of this story so far? I kind of like it, but it's not my favorite out of all of my stories. My favorite out of all of them would probably have to be Dreading The Worst or Sailor Moon vs. Kiknokai: Dark Planet. Which one of my stories do you like the best? Review and tell me. Also, thanks to Macduff's Mistress, Noir (osirisishtarhotmail.com), Katsuki, EsotericalAngel, HiKari, Mokuba's Guardian and moondragon-1001 for reviewing! I appreciate all the reviews I'am getting for this story so far and I intend to get more when the times approaches. I now accept annonymous reviews and I'am only doing this to try and get more. Anyways…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and with that said, let's get on with it!  
  
Heartbreak at the Hospital(Chiharu's POV)  
  
It had been atleast 2 days since we found Mokuba in the snow bank and he was in the hospital. He was getting better every single day, but something just didn't seem right to me. Was he acting better or was he really not better? I couldn't stop thinking those two questions.   
  
I was in my room at Kaiba mansion, waiting for Seto to come home from work so we could go visit Mokuba for a while. I was just about to go to the washroom, when I heard the phone ringing. I instantly grabbed it, thinking it was Seto. "Hello?"I asked quickly.  
  
"Are you Chiharu Kaiba?"a woman asked me.  
  
"Yes, I'am,"I replied. "Who are you?"  
  
"I work at the hospital,"she told me. "My name is Umi. I have some bad news…"  
  
Uh oh, I thought. This can't be good. My heart is all ready pounding.  
  
"It appears that your younger brother Mokuba, has a lung problem and is in surgery as we speak."  
  
I gasped, blinking back sudden tears.  
  
"Would you be able to inform Mister Kaiba? I'am sure he will want to know,"Umi said.   
  
"Sure, I will,"I said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Very well, then, good day,"she said and hung up the phone.  
  
"What a rude woman,"I said to myself, getting my jacket on and going over to Kaiba Corporation's main building. I walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator opened and I walked in and pressed a button. It suddenly sped up to the top floor. I walked out and found my brother's office at the end of the hall. I knocked on it twice gently and Seto opened it.  
  
"What's wrong?"he asked me.  
  
"Seto, I…I just got a call from the nurse at the hospital,"I replied. Seto's eyes widened. "And…"he said.   
  
"Well, Umi, the nurse, said that Mokuba…has a lung problem and is now in surgery…"I blinked away my tears.  
  
Seto and I stood their in silence for quite some time. He then guided me to a seat and sat me down.  
  
"When did Umi call?"Seto asked me.  
  
"Just a few minutes ago,"I replied, looking at him, almost crying. I tried to blink back tears, but it was of no use, they overwhelmed me. I started crying.  
  
Seto walked over to me and put his arms around me. I looked up at him with my tearstrained face and then burried my face into his chest.   
  
"Sh,"he said, trying in an attempt to comfort me. "It will be ok."  
  
I relaxed as best I could in Seto's hold; it wasn't easy.   
  
"Let's just go to the hospital and talk to the doctors, ok?"Seto asked me. I nodded against his chest and he helped me in to the limousine once outside.   
  
On the way to the hospital, I was more miserable than I was inside the building, but I ignored the emotions that took hold of me. Emotions weren't going to control me; only I was. Me. Myself. And I. So stop thinking differently. I will control my body, my emotions, my life, my future, my present, my past…that is a different story to tell.  
  
We got out of the limo and walked into the hospital, me holding Seto's hand the entire time.   
  
Seto and I walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Name please,"the lady instructed.  
  
"Seto Kaiba,"he said.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Kaiba,"the woman said. "The doctors would like to see you."  
  
Seto nodded and him and I walked away towards a doctor.  
  
The doctor instantly turned around. "Oh, hello, Mr. Kaiba,"he said.   
  
"About my brother…"he said trying to get to the point; I could tell he hated waiting.  
  
"Oh, yes,"he said, looking at the papers on his board. "He is in recovery now, Mr. Kaiba. Mokuba has a lung disease."  
  
Seto nodded. "How long will he be here for?"he asked.  
  
"Er…well, Mr. Kaiba, I have some other news,"he said, looking at him. "He will have to stay here for quite some time in order for us to cure the disease...if there is any cure."  
  
Seto shot him an icy glare. "Where is recovery?"he asked.  
  
The doctor led us to the recovery room. We walked over to a certain bed, where our brother lay, sleeping.  
  
"Mokuba…"Seto said, staring at his brother. I squeezed his hand, reassuring him that everything would be fine in the end. Even though, I had this feeling it wouldn't be. Something was going to happen to our brother. But…what?  
  
Soooooooo…quite angsty, huh? Sorry it is kind of short, but I wanted to get to the point of the story, and well...this is it. Please review and tell me what you think! I don't own Yu gi oh! 


	5. Of Dying Brothers And Mysterious Message...

Hello and welcome to another chapter of this fic. Thank you all to reviewers! This might be my next most popular fic next to The Most HILARIOUS Thing You'll Ever Read. I got 23 reviews on that and 16 on this one. - Yay! Anyways, thanks to HiKari Mokuba's Guardian, Demented-elf13, and Curtis Zidane Ziraa for reviewing! I hope you keep in touch and see how this story will end! It is rather sad…I won't spoil anything, though. Also, I have a NEW story up called: Yugi no Mokuba. Please read!!!!! I don't own Yugioh only my fic and Chiharu and Sakura and with that said, on with the story!!You should know who's POV it is now  
  
Of Dying Brothers and Mysterious Messages  
  
For days Seto spent at the hospital, taking time off of work to look after Mokuba. Most of the time, Mokuba just slept. I visited every once in a while as well, when I wasn't with Yugi and the others.   
  
Today, though, I knew I just had to go visit Mokuba, because something was going to happen. What was, you ask? I don't really know, but I knew something was going to happen to our little brother.  
  
Today I was in a limousine, driving to the hospital to see them both. Seto was there ever since he heard the news of the lung disease. There was no name for it and it wasn't common. Poor Mokuba. All those times he suffered…and now, it's like he is suffering them all over again.  
  
I arrived at the hospital and got out of the limousine. I thanked the driver and walked into the hospital and up to Mokuba's room, which of course, had to be on the fourth floor of the huge hospital.  
  
I made my way around the hall, looking at all the names. I hadn't been to the hospital in a while, so I forgot where his room was. Then, I spotted his name on a door, and walked in. Seto was talking to Mokuba, sitting on his bedside when I walked in.  
  
"Hey, Seto,"I said, sitting next to him.  
  
"Hey,"he said and looked back at Mokuba.  
  
"Hi…neesan,"Mokuba said to me.  
  
I smiled at Mokuba. "Hey, kiddo."  
  
"Oh, Seto, I think you might like this news I have for you today,"I said, smirking.  
  
He turned and looked at me. "Yes?"  
  
"Well, I was at school…and guess what happened?"  
  
"What?"he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, guess,"I said.  
  
"Joey fell off a cliff?"he asked.  
  
Mokuba and I started laughing hard at that. "No…nothing like that."  
  
"Dammit,"he said.  
  
I giggled. "Well…I insulted Joey good."  
  
Seto looked at me. "YOU?"  
  
"Yup." I smiled.  
  
"What did you call him?"he asked.  
  
"Inu(dog) Chikushoume(Sp? It means son of a bitch),"I said, smiling triumphantly.  
  
Seto smirked. "Did he do anything?"  
  
"Well…other than try to strangle me but I put a spell on him so that he couldn't move, nothing,"I said, trying to hide a smile.  
  
Seto smirked. "Wheeler doesn't know when to quit."  
  
"You can say that again,"I said, looking at Mokuba, who was trying not to giggle, with little success.  
  
"Mokuba, calm down,"Seto told him. "You might get sick."  
  
"Big brother, you're way to overprotective of me,"he said through his fit of giggles.  
  
"Old habits die hard,"Seto said, ruffling his brother's hair, who giggled and flung it in Seto's face.  
  
"HEY!"he cried. Mokuba could only laugh, and so could I. Seto sighed.   
  
Little did they know, I saw a figure watching us from the shadows, who looked awfully familliar to me. The shilouette(?) was familliar and since I was a hanyou(half-breed demon NOT INUYASHA), the scent was familliar too.   
  
"Uh…guys, I need to go out for a bit,"I said suddenly. "I'll see you later."  
  
I hugged Mokuba and walked out the door. I looked where I saw the person and I saw none other than Shadi, The Millennium Item's protector(?im not sure if thats what he is).  
  
"What do you want?"I asked. I am not very fond of Shadi ever since he explored Yugi's mind.  
  
"My being here is of no importance,"Shadi told me. "Your being here is."  
  
"Huh?"I asked, totally confused.  
  
--laughs--  
  
-Sakura! I don't get this freak show!!-  
  
--I know and that is what's funny!--  
  
I could've strangled the spirit but I'd rather hear what Shadi has to say.  
  
"I won't tell you much, all I will say is that…protect your loved ones and they wont fade away,"then he vanished.  
  
-That can only mean one thing.-  
  
--Mokuba doesn't have much time left.--  
  
Did I spoil something? Whoops! Sorry! Didn't mean to! I made Shadi very confusing, didn't I? ' I like long words! XX Anyways, please keep on reviewing and tell me weither or not you like my new story! I mean, I think I should change the title to: 'Death and Rebirth'  
  
or something like that, you know? I don't think: 'I'm With You' is gonna cut it for me. I am very picky. Joey, don't comment on that.   
  
Joey: . Damn...  
  
Anyways, with all that said, please review!!;; Poor Mokie!!!! I am a murderer!!!   
  
Amidamaru: And you are proud of that, why?  
  
Amidamaru, this isn't a Shaman King fic. I have a humor insanity fic of you guys to come out soon so be gone!  
  
Amidamaru: Sheeshdissapears  
  
Er…Review please!!! 


	6. Getting Through Hard Times

Death and Rebirth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh...  
  
Kohaku: Sorry to say it...it is the last chapter and I cried while I was writing it. I wont give anything away...you'll just have to find out what happens. This is in my characters POV, Chiharu Sakura Kaiba. You should know that by now! Thanks to all reviewers! I am soooo glad you enjoyed! Read on and if you want me to write a sequal to this I'am willing to.   
  
Getting Through Hard Times  
  
Seto and I were in the limousine, leaving the hospital. We were both looking at the window, our hearts pounding and tears welling in our eyes. Why, you ask? Well, what Shadi said was right: "Protect your loved ones and they wont fade away." What am I talking about, you ask? Well, it happened only a few minutes ago-something I could prevent-but I didn't-something happened that was heart breaking to see. Our little brother, Mokuba Kaiba, passed away a few minutes ago. Tears were welling in my eyes, and I knew, in Seto's, he was trying to block the tears from falling. I just couldn't help it; Mokuba was such an innocent, little soul, who would never harm a fly.   
  
"Why…"I heard my oniichan keep on repeating that same word. "Why did he have to go?"  
  
In the limo, I scooted over to his side. He grabbed me and held me tight, shaking madly.   
  
I just thought of something-winter-means Christmas. Mokuba loved Christmas, especially when it ment getting to spend the entire time with us. He would first dash into the room to tare his presents apart and then run into the kitchen when the turkey dinner was ready.  
  
I could tell Seto was remembering past times as well just by looking into his deep, blue eyes, which were now filled with sorrow and sadness; and people say he has no feelings. Damn them. If they could see him now, they'd regret everything they'd said about him.  
  
"Please,"he pleaded, tightening his grip on me. "Don't you leave me, too."  
  
Those words ment so much to me, it ment that Seto really did care so much about me after all I said. Today was a long day, and we'd get through it, one way or the other.  
  
"I promise, Seto,"I said, hugging him, crying. "I'll never leave you."  
  
Seto then kind of relaxed in my embrace, and we got out of the limo. We both walked into Mokuba's room. It was a sad sight to see his room so quiet and dark, without him to light it up. Yes. Mokuba was our light; mostly Seto's, though. He treasured him like diamonds and gold and silver. He didn't care if he possessed one of the Millennium Items in the past or even now, as long as he had Mokuba. But now, that might change-for Mokuba was gone now, and there was nothing to keep his nasty, cold attitude hidden away.  
  
Wait, there was something. Me. I could make Mokuba happy by standing beside our brother, and keep his good side safe, at least for the time being. Since I'am a hanyou, I have a long life ahead of me, maybe over at least two centuries, I'm not sure. But, one thing I know, I will always be with you, Seto. Always. I'm With You. Through death and rebirth.  
  
Kohaku: sob Well, that's the end of the story. I hope you really enjoyed and arigato for all of your reviews! No flames for all of the story! Yay!   
  
Reviewers:  
  
Macduff's Mistress  
  
Noir(osirisishtarhotmail.com)  
  
Katsuki  
  
youko-moon  
  
EsotericalAngel  
  
HiKari, Mokuba's Guardian  
  
moondragon-1001  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa  
  
Demented-elf13  
  
MOKUBAisMINE  
  
yugisgirl1  
  
Kaiba dude 101  
  
A special thanks to Kaiba dude 101 because you like my OC Chiharu so much! yay! Also, a special thanks to yugisgirl1, you suggested the part about the sad ending and well, here it is. I hope it is sad enough for you.wipes tear away For a prize, throws Mokuba plushie and Mokie suckers for everyone!Bye guys!  
  
-Kohaku  
  
LoverOfMokuba 


End file.
